Strange Mission
by imjustaguy
Summary: General Hammond and the SGC don't know how to react to SG1's strangest mission through the gate Humor.


Disclaimer – I do not own SG-1

----

Strange Mission

"Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond bellowed. "What the hell happened on P5Z-567!"

"Sir?" Jack O'Neill was surprised to see Hammond standing at the foot of the ramp waiting for them. "Nothing happened Sir."

Hammond's eyes narrowed as he stared at his flagship team.

For its part SG-1 was looking around the room a little confused. All the SFs looked tense. Up in the control room they could see a flurry of activity. Carter glanced at her watch. She was right. They returned on time.

"SG-1 report to the infirmary at once," Hammond ordered.

-----

"Sir," Sgt Siler said. "I've gone over everything. SG-1 made every scheduled check in. There were no anomalous readings. No strange transmissions through the gate at any time."

"No strange gravitational readings?" Hammond asked. "No fluctuations in gate activity?

"No Sir. Nothing," came the reply. Siler looked at the General with a worried face. "Sir, I have no explanation for this."

"It's alright son," Hammond said. "I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will find something."

----

Dr. Fraiser entered Hammond's office. She was clearly upset. "SG-1 is perfectly healthy Sir," she reported.

Hammond's eyes went wide at the news. "Are you sure Doctor?"

Fraiser nodded. "I've run every test I can think of Sir. None of them has been possessed by a Goa'uld host. No alien viruses or pathogens in their blood streams. Brain activity is normal. I can't even find a scratch on one of them Sir."

"You're absolutely certain?" Hammond pressed.

"Sir, I've run every test twice," Fraiser answered. "It's conclusive Sir. SG-1 is in perfect health."

Hammond took news with outward calm. "Thank you Doctor. Dismissed."

----

"Report," General Hammond ordered.

"Sir," Colonel Reynolds said. "I took SGs 3 and 13 to P5Z-567. We found nothing. No signs of a firefight. No indication of Goa-uld, replicator or any other alien activity."

"What about ruins or Ancient artifacts?" Hammond asked.

"Nothing Sir," Reynolds reported. "My team went over every square inch of ground. There were the remains of a small Goa'uld outpost but it was abandoned centuries ago. We found no trace either Goa'uld or Ancient technology."

Hammond nodded.

"Very well," Hammond said. "Dismissed."

"Sir," Reynolds paused. "Sir, with all due respect. My men and I are a little nervous. In all the years I've been at the SGC nothing like this has ever happened before."

"I'm aware of that son," Hammond replied. "Don't worry. Return to your duties. I have to report to the President."

"The President?"

"When something like this happens, it goes up the ladder fast."

---

Jack O'Neill was a little upset as he approached the General's office. When he got the door he surprised to Hammond talking on the red phone.

"Yes Mr. President," Hammond said. "Yes Sir, this is unprecedented … I can assure you Mr. President we've checked everything … Well according to Dr. Miriam statistically something like this was bound to happen … Yes Sir, I'll keep the base a full alert for another 24 hours … Thank you Mr. President," Hammond hung up the phone.

"General Hammond," Jack said from the door.

"Come in Colonel," Hammond said.

"Sir," Jack began. "What's going on Sir? The whole base is on alert. You've had Dr. Fraiser put my team through multiple medical tests. Ever since we got back from P5Z-567 everyone has been on edge."

Hammond took a deep a breath at gave the leader of his flagship team a hard look. "Colonel O'Neill, I am going to ask you this one more time. Did anything out the ordinary happen on that mission?"

Jack was a surprised by the question. "Nothing Sir. Just like we reported in the briefing. We got to the planet. It's not currently inhabited. Daniel found a couple of rocks. He said there was nothing special about them. It was a quiet mission Sir."

"Son, do you realize what you just said?" Hammond asked.

"Sir?"

"SG-1 went through the gate and nothing happened," Hammond said.

Jack's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what Hammond had said. He was out of his chair in a second and heading for the door.

"CARTER!"

End


End file.
